Fairy-Pass
by Kitsune Reaper26
Summary: For two rookie "Fairies" Levy and Lucy death is an everyday thing. With their two "Unseelie" partners and under the jurisdiction of the Fairy-Pass law enforcement branch they must incapacitate "Demons," whether through "Purification"... or "Exorcism."
1. 1

Hello, and welcome to Fairy-Pass! *Insert awesome music* So, as some ( or many ) of you may know what Psycho-Pass is, this is based off of that anime. Any who have not watched, be sure to do that after reading this. Trust me, it will be epic.

So, this FanFiction will be bloody and suspenseful, and will have depressing and disturbing subjects, such as death, murder, and bouts of mental insanity. If this triggers anything or makes you feel uncomfortable, do not read this or stop reading this immediately.

Fairy Tail and Psycho-Pass belong to their respective owners.

Enjoy~

Chapter One

Two sets of heels clicked down the dirt road, stopping in front of a two-story house. It was on the outskirts of Magnolia, strange but charming in its own way. It was made entirely of glass, looking as if it was a mini version of one of the many skyscrapers in the city. Green grass and a white picket fence surrounded it, placing it right back in the country. Yes, it would have been quite charming indeed, if it wasn't for the heavily indicated clues all around as to the sinister deeds committed here. Entire human skeletons were scattered all over the yard, and the fence washed red with blood. The glass of the house was missing in a few places, shot out with bullets or pushed by victims. Red handprints smeared down the glass, victims using their last tortured breaths to hope for escape. The heels shuddered.

There were two of them, the women in heels, and they looked to be polar opposites. The shorter of the two had sea blue hair stopping at her shoulders, pulled away from her face by a black bandanna. A see through white blouse showed off a a white tattoo rimmed by orange on her left shoulder, a tank top underneath. She had on black slacks, and black boots that zipped up the side. She was carrying a bulletproof vest she planned to put on later, and a Demon Reader in a holster at her hip. The other one was blond, a golden sun. A black business suit jacket hung from her shoulders, mostly covering a long sleeve, white shirt. Her Demon Reader was tucked between the shirt and jacket. The same tattoo as the shorter one, but completely in pink, was located on the back of her left hand. She wore a black pencil skirt, and black high heels. Her jacket was a less conspicuous bulletproof item.

These two were fresh out of school "Fairies," part of Fairy Tail, the Fairy-Pass enforcing branch of Fairy Law, the organization in charge of police forces and crime rates. The tattoos marked them as officers, and this was their first ever Exorcism, the event in which a Demon, a person that has a lot of bloodlust and are a threat to society and is no longer considered an Angel, a regular citizen, is either detained, in which the event is recorded as a Purification, or are killed. The two newbie Fairies hadn't imagined they would get a case this, well, awful. They almost hoped that someone else would deal with it.

Amongst all the flashing police lights atop the cars, a plain, black van drove up, looking like something out of a kaleidoscope with all the red and blue alternatively splashing against it. The Unseelie were here. The Unseelie were people that would have been killed as Demons, but due to some circumstances, they were kept alive as a new program the chief of Fairy Tail had developed a few years ago to add to the already existing program. He said it would make catching criminals easier. Anyone outside of the branch thought this true. Everyone that worked with him knew he just wanted to save a few lives.

Makarov himself exited the van from the passenger's side, walking to the metal double doors in the back of the van, where the man from the driver's side stood. The new Fairies stared, rather surprised by his appearance. He was a tall, handsome man, with blue hair and a strange tattoo covering the right side of his face. His Fairy Tail tattoo was nowhere in sight. He suddenly turned to them, sensing their stares. He flashed them a grin when he recognized them as officers. They looked to the floor, embarrassed they were caught staring.

"Hello! Are you the new Fairies?" the man called out to them. They nodded.

"Well then come on over," a new voice rasped. It was Makarov this time, the short chief of Fairy Tail, with a tuft of white hair sticking up on either side of his balding head. They nodded again, clicking over to where he was. Soon, they too, stood in front of the double doors. The two men nodded to each other, and wrenched the doors open. In the shadows sat two Unseelie on the installed benches.

They climbed out, both of them peering suspiciously at the new Fairies. That was alright though. They had never seen them before. In the dim light cast by the moon, the Fairies were quite surprised to find that the Unseelie was entirely made up of beautiful people. They admittedly thought they would be horrendously ugly men, but looking at these people made it seem as if they weren't latent Demons. How could they, looking like that? It wasn't until introductions were made that they were snapped out of their daze.

Makarov pointed to the first one, a tall man with long black hair, piercing red eyes, and iron studs all over his face. He was dressed in the standard Unseelie suit, a black suit with a white undershirt and slick black shoes.

"This is Gajeel, the Kurogane. He was an Unseelie, but he's reformed. He still helps out in cases though, and helps to monitor the other Unseelie. And yes, he is technically a "Fairy," but due to his Unseelie past, he is unofficial. He will be working with..." he nodded to the blue haired woman.

She gulped, " I..." she started out shaky, but seeing the smug smirk on Gajeel's face made her boiling mad for some reason. She'd show him. Her shoulders straightened, her face set into a determined frown. "I am Levy, psychologist and Fairy-Pass officer!"

Gajeel looked surprised at her outburst, before breaking out into a laugh, "Gihihi" echoing all around her. _The hell?_

The strange man stuck out his hand, noticeably covered in scars. _Fistfighting,_ Levy thought. She took his hand in a firm handshake, his practically enveloping her much smaller hand. Her jacket sleeve slid up, showing one of the large round scars in her arms. Gajeel's eyes sharpened at the sight of them, and his attitude abrubtly soured, dropping her hand and putting his own in the pocket of his 'Assisting Investigator' jacket.

 _What was that?_

Shaking off the curious feeling but putting it at the back of her mind she turned to the other Unseelie. He was tall, small silver studs in both his ears, and a confident smirk plastered on his face. Slightly long pink hair hung over his eyes, as if he woke up with bedhead, but Lucy was able to tell he had done his hair nicely early in the day. He must constantly run his hands through it, as if pushing it back. Lucy frowned. Maybe she would make an appointment with Cancer. Her eyes widened at this. Dammit, Cancer was really starting to rub off on her, worrying about a stranger's hair.

Makarov spoke. "This is Natsu. He's a newer Unseelie, in for arsony and his extrordinarily high Demon. He'll be your partner Lucy. Everything will be fine as long as he doesn't go near fire."

She gulped. Of course she got the craziest one.

They shook hands, "Nice to meet you" sliding off their tongues as if the phrase were a pre-recorded message. Good to know he didn't like this pairing either.

"This is Jellal, he will be your Team Leader," Makarov gestured to the tattoo guy. "As I'm sure you learned in school and from experience, all of you are to answer to him and whatever orders he gives. Remeber to use the Lacrima to tell of any possible Demon positions, and to set-up interception and Judgement strategys, got it?"

Everyone nodded.

Makarov nodded back at them. "Alright brats, good luck and don't get killed."


	2. 2

Hey guys! Who's ready for some more Fairy-Pass? Holy crap I love writing this story and it's only been two chapters so far! I won't list all the trigger warnings again as you probably would've turned back by now if you read my last pre-story note. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter Two

The two teams and the extra person entered the house, and were met with two hallways. The teams stared at Jellal, waiting for his orders.

"There are reportedly a group of men here, an estimated six in total. They're cannibals, and they've been camped out here for at least a month. We're not exactly sure how they evaded the system for so long, but we have our suspicions that it's due to a hacker among their ranks that altered their Demon scores and their GPS positions. There have been about 80 deaths in totalbetween them all.

"Normally for this size of a group, the extense of the crime, and how long this has been going on, we would have several other teams with us, but many of them are on other jobs or have been hospitalized, including my own Unseelie partner. So everyone will have to be very careful on this Exorcism, and I will be doing chech-ins every 15 minutes to ensure your positions."

 _You mean to see if we're dead,_ Levy bitterly thought but didn't voice.

Jellal pointed down the right hallway. "Levy, Gajeel, you'll take the right and search for the men. This isn't a Purification, your orders are to kill on sight. Natsu, Lucy, you'll take the hallway ahead of us and rescue anyone in here. I'll stay here and escort out anyone rescued and also ensure that no one escapes through the front it?"

The teams nodded, their eyebrows knitted in concentration, their lips pulled tight. There was no room for any other emotions. There was only seriousness, fueled by anger and the need for justice.

"Yes sir."

...

Lucy and Natsu crept down the long hallway, moving silently but quickly. The glass that should have shown the stars amidst an inky black backdrop was caked in blood, the outside light casting in streams of red of various shades depending on how old the blood was, even bits of brown trickling in. Lucy could've sworn a part of the wall looked slick.

They were almost to the end of the hallway, having found not a single door or person. Jellal had done his second check-in only two minutes ago. The hallway ended abruptly, but Lucy's eyes shimmered with hope when she saw a handle with bits of gold peeking through the flaking red crust.

She placed her hand on the knob, looking to her left at Natsu. He nodded back to her silently, gripping the Demon Reader in his hands tighter, pointing it straight at the door in preperation for what may lie beyond it. Lucy slammed open the door, her gun shifted in one hand so that it could still be used.

"This is Fairy-Pass, come out where I can see you!"

A shrill scream came from the corner of the room, hidden in the heaviest red rays. She approached it slowly, gun still raised and the flashlight feature turned on. While she did this Natsu did a sweep of the room, checking for anyone else.

The room had a table made of mahogany, little specks of red here and there, mostly around six main spots in half-assed circles, large enoough to match the size of dinner plates.

 _"Six men...cannibals...,"_ Jellal's voice came floating back, and Natsu shuddered, running his now free hand through his hair. It was all so fucked up.

He kept walking, going towards the large cabinets and stove. A large lump lay in front of it. He shone his flashlight on the pile and froze.

"Oh my god," came a horrified gasp next to him. He jumped, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Lucy. Honestly, he couldn't have said it better.

Four bodies lay on the ground, a partially dry sick red puddle forming under them. Many of their limbs were missing, and they were completely naked, showing off their ribs beneath their ripped open skin, the stomach tore open and the organs mising. Their hearts were missing too. They were all men, and their untouched faces confirmed that they were the suspected men from the pictures Jellal had showed them before they all parted ways.

Another shrill scream erupted into the air and that was when Natsu finally noticed the shivering figure curled into Lucy's chest, their big brown eyes wide and staring, tears pouring out. Long blue hair coated in dirt and blood snaked around them.

Lucy had a little girl, no older than 12, tucked into her arms.

Natsu crouched down a little so that he was eye-level with the little girl, effectively shielding the sight from her. "Hey," he said. He gave her a gentle little smile.

"What's your name kid?"

The little girl's lip stopped trembling a little, and her voice squeaked a little when she answered. "W-Wendy."

His smile got even bigger, and he gently lifted Wendy from Lucy's arms. "It's all over Wendy. We're gonna get you home alright?"

The little girl nodded, still scared as hell. He couldn't blame her for that. There was no tewlling how long she'd been here until they got back to the headquarters.

He looked over at Lucy, breaking her attention from the scene unfolding before her.

"Let's go.I'll inform Jellal along the way."

They raced down the hallway, Lucy aiming her gun in front of her while talking into her Lacrima earpiece.

"Sir, we've rescued a girl from one of the rooms. In that room we found the bodies of four of the cannibals. It seems that the other two ate them. It looks very recent, so chances are they're still awake. Fairy Levy and former Unseelie Gajeel should be informed immediatley."

The ear piece crackled. "Bring the girl to me.I'll take her outside and inform Gajeel and Levy of the situation. I want you two to head over there and help them. Okay?"

"Yes sir."

...

Levy moved quietly through the dark red hallway, Gajeel a little ahead of turned, watching the concentrating girl.

"Hey Shrimp, be sure not to wander off," he said. No response.

"Shrimp. Shrimp, hey, earth to Shrimp."

"SHRIMP."

"What?" she snapped.

"What're ya thinkin' about so hard over there?" he ignored her tone.

She furrowed her brows to look like she couldn't be bothered, but it only highlighted her cute appearence. He laughed that crazy "Gihihi" laugh of his.

"I'll tell you if you stop calling me Shrimp," she requested.

He laughed even harder. "Yer upset over the nickname? That's adorable, but I use nicknames fer everyone Shrimp. See, Natsu is Salamander and Lucy is Bunny Girl."

"Bunny Girl?" he heard her mumble.

"Gonna tell me now?" he asked, slowing his pace to match hers.

She brightened, excited to share her thinking. "This is a two-story building right?"

Gajeel nodded.

"Well we haven't run into either of the living cannibals yet, and by now they've probably realized we're here. What are the chances that they went upstairs? Getting up there would take a while for someone who is unfamiliar with the layout of this house, namely us officers, and it would give them more time to plan an escape, or even attack us."

He thought about this a little. Shrimp was right. If they didn't want to be taken in or wanted a better vantage point for injuring one of the officers, it would best be done upstairs, form behind or while going up the stairs.

"It would also be a good place for one of them to eat the other," she stated simply.

Gajeel whipped his head around to face her. Probably not the smartest idea while hunting down criminals, but if her theory was correct then no harm done.

"What?! Why would one of them be eating the other?" he exclaimed in surprise.

Levy gave him a look that said _It's so obvious._

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Shrimp, clarify for all the people without a psychology degree."

She blushed a little at her own arrogance. "Sorry. It's just that since four of the six cannibals were eaten by these two, it's likely that both have a Demon higher than the others' Demons. The stress of their own hideout being found, especially when they'd just gone out of control and eaten their fellow cannibals would push them right over the edge, either ina belief that killing, or in this case eating a witness and co-conspirator would leave no trace of evidence, or that being found has given them liberation, and that they should go out with a bang. Yeah, something like tha-"

During her long lecture they had finally reached the stairs and Gajeel placed his large hand on her head, effectively holding her in place. He looked up the stairs, then down at her.

"Time to test out yer theory Shrimp."


	3. 3

Hey, 3rd chapter already! Just a warning, I don't pop out chapters this quickly often. Also, I don't have a degree in psychology (or a degree in anything) so my information and take on the emotions caused by a situation is completely what I think would happen, so sorry for any incorrect information.

Fairy Tail and Psycho-Pass belong to their respective owners.

Chapter Three

As Levy walked behind Gajeel, she readied her Demon Reader. It was the Solid Script one that identified its attacks with words and gave out a different beam depending on the requiered mode.

She gazed at Gajeel's for a moment, barely seeing around his side. Kurogane shone in the dark, made entirely out of metal. She'd heard the rumors about it and its weilder, how it burned the Demons right through, snaking its way into the bloodstream and exploding from inside out, until flesh and blood was mixed with the gray-silver liquified bullet and nothing could seperate them.

Gajeel was as deadly as the gun, if not more dangerous. There had been whispers in the hall about his deeds while in Phantom, which at the time had been a reigning gang. She even remembered the request that finally got him caught; sending a threat to an heiress gone rouge by brutally beating her friend, a request made by the heiress's father. That one held a special place in her mind. She'd had her suspicions, it was obvious, because how often does someone get nailed to a tree? But seeing Gajeel's reaction to her old scars confirmed it, his guilt, his disappointment, his blatant hatred of himself - how it all flashed by in a second to become a cold mask. There was no doubt anymore.

He, Gajeel Redfox, had been the one to atttack her, make her cry and scream in pain, nailed her to a tree in the center for all to see...

She snapped out of it, shaking her head. No. Such thoughts on a mission, as she had been taught with common sense and in the academy, were poisonous. All personal involvement, past and present, was gone when you entered the Hell Zone.

They reached the end of the staircase, and at the mouth of the door a body lay waiting, sveral parts of him picked clean to the bone, but the organs were still intact. It was obvious the other cannibal had been eating when they'd arrived. Even as a former Unseelie, it was all Gajeel could do to keep down the bile. Levy was not so lucky.

"Ugh, that is so gross," she choked back, moving away from where chimichanga and apple blended with the carnage.

"Your vomit or the body?" Gajeel said.

"Ass," she mumbled back.

Having recovered, she and Gajeel moved down the hallway, slowly and silently, ears alert for the slightest bit of sound. Their trigger fingers twitched, ready to aim, read, and fire. Amidst the tense emotions in the air they were a little less observant.

They didn't notice the sliding door that opened silently behind them, so red that it blended in with the rest of the wall shaded by reds. They didn't know that he was still hungry. They didn't know that his teeth were filed to a fine point. And they didn't know he saw Levy as his next meal.

...

Natsu and Lucy ran down the hall, hurrying support the other team. They rounded several corners, and by the time they lost count Lucy collapsed against the wall for the third time, panting for breath.

"Luce, c'mon, hurry up!" Natsu whined.

She glared at him through her bangs. "You're not the one carrying two cantoloupes on her chest!" she screamed back. "And don't call me Luce!" she tacked on as an after thought.

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Girls," he mumbled.

"I heard that!"

Lucy rested a little longer while Natsu rocked on his heels, just barely stopping from falling on the floor on each time.

A scream, high-pitched but more mature sounding echoed down the hall.

Natsu didn't evn register Lucy pushing herself off the wall, rushing down the hall and kicking off her heels, screaming "God dammit!" He ran after her, almost tripping over the discarded shoes.

He caught up quickly and they bounded up the stairs. Natsu looked at Lucy when she cursed again, and she staggered. Her socks were ripped, her feet torn up from shards of glass. He whipped her up onto his back after a quick debate and off they went again, Natsu going a bit slower with the additional weight.

"Lose a few pounds, would you?"

"Shut up and hurry, Levy's hurt! Besides, if it's so much trouble then you should just put me down dumbass!"

Natsu huffed, but still ran with Lucy on his back. They went up 10 more steps before they reached the body Gajeel and Levy had previously found. Natsu turned them both away and carefully stepped over it, not wanting Luce to suddenly upchuck on him.

In the hallway they saw Levy, covered in and blood, shiverig and traumatized, Gajeel knelt beside her, calling up the Paramedics through his Lacrima ear piece

The cannibal was nowhere to be seen.

Gajeel talked furiously. "No! What don't you understand? She shot the bastard and she's bleeding to death because a chunk of her throat is missing! This is an emergency situation!"

...

At the same time Lucy was resting, Levy became aware of hot air on her neck. She stopped, letting out a little squeak. She swung herself and her Solid Script. It had barely locked onto the cannibal when he chomped into her shoulder and the base of her neck.

His teeth dug in like drills, hitting bone. She choked out a shriek, catching the attention of Gajeel who had yet to notice the situation.

He turned, pointing Kurogane at the cannibal, but he couldn't lock on. The cannibal was trying to hold Levy still while she flailed about, trying to rip him out of her shoulder. She shrieked again when he bit harder, and she froze when she felt him bite into her neck, feeling chords snap inside, and he pulled back up, ripping out a huge chunk of her skin and her vocal chords.

Gajeel swore. "Dammit Levy, shoot him!"

Levy pressed Solid Script against the cannibal's cheek and held his jaw up. It only took a minute for it to read his Demon and Levy pulled the trigger. An automated voice announced Solid Script: Destroy.

He exploded with hot orange light and boiling hot blood exploded all over the walls and Levy. Levy hissed, frantically trying to rub all the blood off with her hands. She wasn't exactly in the right of mind right then.

Gajeel was by her side in an instant. "Levy, Levy, stop." She didn't listen and kept rubbing her arms and face.

Finally she just buried her face into her hands, crying.

"Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff," she mumbled hysterically, crying even harder when she realized the words never left her throat.

Gajeel yanked her hands down, holding them in one place while talking to the Paramedics over his Lacrima. She distantly heard people thundering up the steps and everything was fading and she was going crazy, being the only one able to hear her own screams.

Gajeel was shouting now, shaking her tiny body. A woman was screaming _\- was that Lucy? -_ and there were so many people now, white and blue uniforms flashing in and out of her sight and she faintly registered being picked up and placed on a stretcher. It wobbled as everyone rushed down the steps to save her.

 _Was everything supposed to look so fuzzy?_

She couldn't catch her breath, someone was pushing down on the left side of her chest, telling her to stay with them, Don't go into shock dammit! It feels like none of it is real, even as she convulses with every press, even as blue and red flashing lights assault her eyes, even as Lucy sits hovering over her, tears splashing on the bluenette's face, even as her peripheral vision catches Gajeel with his face in his hands. Not even the pain ricocheting through her neck and face, forcing her to see black spots in her eyes seemed real.

Pain dragged her down into the sleepy inky darkness.


End file.
